creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die schwarze Orchidee (Teil 1)
Mein Name ist Largo. Ich bin der Anführer eines Clans der Gyrgul und war einige Jahre auf der Reise durch Europa um Gerüchten auf den Grund zu gehen, welche mir vor meiner Abreise zu Ohren gekommen sind. Dies ist meine Geschichte... Ich stand vor der alten Gasse, in der ich mich immer so heimisch gefühlt habe. ,,Herrlich.', sagte ich, die kalte Nachtluft genießend. '' ,,Hi Largo!', begrüßte mich Bjorn. Bjorn war ein alter Obdachloser, welchen ich schon seit Jahren kannte.'' ,,Bjorn, du alter Penner! Freut mich, dich zu sehen.', sagte ich im vorbeigehen. Normalerweise unterhielt ich mich immer etwas mit ihm. Doch nicht diese Nacht. Diese Nacht hatte ich etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen. Unheil lag in der Luft und ich war sicher nicht der Einzige, der das bemerkte.'' Ich stieß die Tür zu der alten Kneipe auf. Geräusche von elektrischen Gitarren und der Geruch von Schweiß, billigem Fusel und dem Parfum leichter Mädchen kamen mir entgegen. ,,Endlich zu Hause.', dachte ich.'' ,,Largo..' ,,Bakur..' Wir sahen uns lange in die Augen, bis Bakur auf mich zugestürmt kam und mich mit seiner animalischen Kraft fast zu Boden riss. Wir rangelten freundschaftlich. ,,Ich habe dich vermisst, du Bastard! Wo warst du all die Jahre?', fragte er mich. Bakur und ich waren seit Jahrhunderten die besten Freunde.'' ,,Hör zu, ich habe euch allen etwas zu berichten.', flüsterte ich ihm zu.'' ,,Brüder, Schwestern!', richtete ich das Wort an die Menge. ,,Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch damals so urplötzlich verlassen musste. Wie ich sehe, hat Bakur den Clan während meiner Abwesenheit jedoch gut geführt. Also, ich habe euch etwas sehr Beunruhigendes zu berichten. Ich bin all die Jahre durch Europa gereist um herauszufinden, ob die Gerüchte wahr sind, welche vor meiner Abreise die Runde machten. Und leider sind Sie es. Ein neuer Clan hat sich gegründet und sie nennen sich: ,,Clan der schwarzen Orchidee'.' ,,Wo ist das Problem, Boss?', fragte Scarlett, eine unserer jüngeren Mitglieder. ,,Neue Clans sind doch nie ein Problem gewesen. Eine kurze Zurechtweisung unsererseits und dann hat sich das. Wie immer.', sagte sie. ,,Nein Scarlett, ich fürchte diesmal ist es anders. Die meisten neuen Clans fügen sich schnell und akzeptieren die Regeln und Gesetze unserer Gesellschaft. Wenn nicht, wird der Clan recht schnell ausgelöscht. Doch hier ist es anders. Die schwarze Orchidee hat sich irgendwo in Osteuropa gegründet und sie wächst rasend schnell. Ich konnte noch keinen Stützpunkt von ihnen ausmachen, jedoch habe ich gegen einige ihrer Mitglieder gekämpft und muss leider zugeben, dass sie extrem stark sind. Des weiteren scheint ihr Clan ein Sammelbecken für frische Gyrgul (dies war der Oberbegriff für Mitglieder unserer Gesellschaft.) zu sein. Das Schlimmste ist aber, dass sie sich nicht an die Maskerade halten.', erzählte ich.'' Die Maskerade war so etwas wie ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz an welches sich jeder Gyrgul zu halten hatte. Sie besagte, dass man sich in Gegenwart von Menschen so unauffällig wie möglich zu verhalten hatte und für die Mitglieder unserer Gesellschaft, für die es lebensnotwendig war, sich an Menschen zu laben (wie z.B bei Vampiren oder Nachtmahren.) galt ein striktes Tötungsverbot. Dies war alles zum reinen Selbstschutz. Wir waren zwar sehr viel stärker als die Menschen, jedoch waren wir zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen, so dass ein Feldzug gegen unsere Art unser sicheres Ende bedeutet hätte. ,,Das ist ja zum kotzen!', sagte Morgul, einer unser erfahrensten Lykanthropen. ,,Alle paar hundert Jahre macht sich solch ein Geschmeiß breit und wir dürfen uns darum kümmern, da keiner der anderen Clans den Mumm dazu hat.', sagte er und spuckte auf den Boden. ,,Wieso sind sie eigentlich so stark? Ich dachte, die Meisten von ihnen seien frisch angezapft.', sagte er stirnrunzelnd.'' ,,Ja, darüber habe ich mich auch gewundert, deshalb habe ich intensive Nachforschungen angestellt. Was ich herausgefunden habe, macht die Sache noch viel beunruhigender. Sie scheinen zwei der alten Ahnenrelikte zu besitzen. Den Schwarzrankendolch und das Schwert von Fürst Melechesh.' ,,Bist du dir da sicher?!', fragte Bakur, sichtlich aufgebracht. ,,Wir suchen seit tausenden von Jahren nach den Artefakten und haben gerade mal den Aurorastab gefunden und so ein neu gegründeter Haufen von Wilden, soll es in ein paar Jahrzehnten geschafft haben, zwei der Artefakte zu finden?' ,,Ja, Bakur. Ich bin mir leider sehr sicher. Ich habe die Artefakte mit eigenen Augen gesehen.' ,,Das ist ein Skandal! Wir müssen den Ältestenrat informieren!', rief Paragon, unser letzter Erzengel.'' ,,Nein, noch nicht. Ich will erst mehr Informationen haben, bevor wir Etwas weitergeben. Die schwarze Orchidee ist sicher nicht von selbst so stark geworden.', stellte ich fest.'' Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgetreten und zwei Ghule betraten die Kneipe. Auf ihrer fauligen Brust hatten beide eine schwarze Orchidee eingebrannt. ,,Dunkle Bruderschaft, unser Anführer, der große Gorgun hat ein einmaliges Angebot für euch. Ihr habt nun die Chance euch der schwarzen Orchidee anzuschließen. Solltet ihr euch weigern, werdet ihr vernichtet.', sagte einer der Ghule.'' ,,Wie könnt ihr es wagen..', sagte Morgul. Ich konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie er zum Hechtsprung ansetzte. Im Flug verwandelte er sich in seine silbrig-schimmernde Wolfsgestalt. Mit seinem gewaltigen Kiefer zermalmte er die Köpfe der Eindringlinge.'' ,,Schmeckt ja scheußlich. Ich hatte noch nie eine Vorliebe für Ghule.', knurrte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Fängen. Mit einem Mal stürmte Bjorn in den Pub. ,,Sie kommen.', war das Einzige, was er hervorbrachte. Wir machten uns bereit. Die Vampire bleckten ihre Fänge, die Lykanthropen verwandelten sich, die Strigen nahmen ihre wahre Gestalt an, die Moorleichen sammelten ihre Toxine und Bakur und ich spannten unsere rot-schwarzen Flügel aus und blickten uns kampfeslustig an. ,,Wie in alten Zeiten, Bruder.', sagte er.'' ,,Wie in alten Zeiten. Dann zeig mal, was der alte Dämon noch so kann.', neckte ich ihn.'' Die Truppen der schwarzen Orchidee stürmten den Pub und es entflammte ein rasender Kampf zwischen den beiden Clans. Blut färbte die Wände der Kneipe rot und man hörte wildes Geschrei, Fauchen und das Splittern von Knochen. ,,Wie viele?, fragte ich Bakur lächelnd.'' ,,33''', antwortete er. ,,Und du? ,,34''', grinste ich ihn an. ,,Du Verdammter! Ich hol' dich noch ein!''', rief er siegessicher und machte sich auf, die nächste Kehle herauszureißen. ,,Zu spät.''', sagte ich, nachdem ich mich besonnen umgesehen hatte. Der Kampf war vorüber. ,,Verdammt seist du!''', rief er mir zu. ,,Bin ich doch schon.''', entgegnete ich mit einem Grinsen. Ich sah mich genauer um. Niemandem schien ernsthaft etwas passiert zu sein. Hier ein paar offene Wunden, dort ein paar Knochenbrüche. Nichts, was man nicht in ein paar Tagen mit der Magie unserer Sirenen wieder hinbekommen würde. ,,Boss! Komm schnell!, rief Scarlett. Ich eilte hinüber und mir stockte der Atem. ,,Bjorn...' ''''Sein Körper war komplett zerfetzt. ,,Das werdet ihr mir büßen, ihr verdammten Bestien!!, brüllte ich außer mir und meine Hörner fingen an zu glühen. ,,Das schwöre ich!'' Als wir uns etwas beruhigt hatten, die Toten verbrannt und Bjorn beerdigt hatten, fingen wir an uns zu beraten. ,,Du hattest Recht, Largo. Für Frischlinge sind sie überraschend stark. Die Artefakte müssen ihnen, selbst für unsere Verhältnisse, unnatürlich starke Kräfte verleihen. Wer weiß wie viele von uns tot wären, wenn das nicht nur Neulinge gewesen wären., sagte Paragon. ,,Was machen wir denn nun? Wir müssen die Maskerade schützen.''', sagte Scarlett. ,,Keine Sorge, Kleine. Vor meiner Ankunft habe ich die ganze Oberfläche der Stadt nach Ihnen durchforstet, habe jedoch Nichts gefunden. Wenn sie einen Stützpunkt in unserer Stadt haben, muss er unterirdisch sein. Kommt ihr alle zur Ruhe und kümmert euch um die Verletzten.''', wies ich meinen Clan an. ,,Bakur, wir beide werden bei Anbruch der Nacht aufbrechen, um die Kanalisation zu erkunden. Vielleicht finden wir was.''' ,,Alles klar, mein Freund.''' Als der Mond langsam am Himmel aufging, machten sich Largo und Bakur auf den Weg in die unterirdischen Systeme der Stadt, unwissend, was sie dort unten erwarten würde. Fortsetzung folgt... Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord